Pixie Hollow
Pixie Hollow is a magical kingdom, where fairies are born and its their home. It is located in the secret heart of Neverland. Each of the four seasons coexists at all times in Pixie Hollow, presided over by a minister in charge of bringing that season to the rest of the world at its proper time. It is also home to Tinker Bell and the rest of the fairies. Places of Interest *'Spring Valley': This is the home of the season's renovation, full of color and new life and the springtime square downtown. Everywhere we find flowers that grow under the watchful eye of the garden fairies as Rosetta. It is also the home of the Evergreen, a magical flower that only opens when spring is ready to be taken to the Mainland. *'Summer Glade': A clearing in the summer where the sun is shining at its maximum. It is a warm place for fairies who want to relax and enjoy themselves, whether in Golden Meadow of sunflowers where Iridessa lives, or on the lawn of the Meadow Herbs. *'Pixie Dust Tree': Where Pixie Dust comes from its heart. This enchanted and special tree is where Warm-weather fairies are born and Queen Clarion's palace is located within the tree. *'Autumn Forest': The Autumn Forest glows in shades of orange, red and amber, the leaves are always changing but never die. Autumn fairies strive to keep the shades of amber here perfect. It is also where The Border is located, at the end of the forest. *'Winter Woods': The Winter Woods is an area of perpetual winter. Ruled over by Lord Milori, the Winter fairies live there and prepare for winter on the Mainland. Warm-weather fairies born in Pixie Hollow cannot visit the Winter Woods without covering their wings in order to keep it safe from breaking. It is considered separated from Pixie Hollow, however, since Secret of the Wings, warm and Winter fairies can visit each other with some precautions. In Winter Woods, there's another Pixie Dust Tree, that is in reality a root coming from the one at the heart of Pixie Hollow. *'Pixie Dust Mill': It is located at the base of the Pixie Dust Tree and its where dust-keeper (also known as Dust-talent) fairies works every day to make sure every fairy has his/her bag of Pixie Dust, and is constantly visited by them in order to have it. It is overseen by Fairy Gary. Appearances Pixie Hollow is a character meet-and-greet attraction at Disneyland, Magic Kingdom and Hong Kong Disneyland, offering the opportunity for guests to dine with Tinker Bell. Pixie Hollow Online Pixie Hollow appeared in the MMORPG Pixie Hollow Online, which was released on September 8, 2008. Players with free accounts could create a female fairy or male sparrow man avatar who each came with a small selection of furnishings to decorate a virtual room in Pixie Hollow. It closed on September 19, 2013. ''Pixie Hollow Games Pixie Hollow appears in the special TV broadcast ''Pixie Hollow Games, and it serves as the place where the Pixie Hollow Games, similar to the real-life Olympics, are being held. In the movies Pixie Hollow appears as the primary setting in nearly all of the Disney Fairies movies. Most of the main plot line for each movie occurs in Pixie Hollow. ''Once Upon a Time'' Pixie Hollow doesn't appear in the show. However, the Home Tree appeared in Fairytale Land like the repair of the Blue Fairy and her tribe including Nova and Tinker Bell. When the Evil Queen placed the curse, the tree became a covent in Storybrooke. Gallery Piratefairy-pixiehollow.png pixie-hollow.jpg Pixie-Hollow-Map-Screen.jpg|Pixie Hollow map at MMORPG Pixie Hollow Online video game la maison de noa 1.jpg|Fawn's house la maison de noa 2.jpg|Fawn's house la maison de rosélia 1.jpg|Rosetta's house la maison de rosélia 2.jpg|Rosetta's house la maison d'iridessa 1.jpg|Iridessa's house la maison d'iridessa 2.jpg|Iridessa's house la maison d'ondine 1.jpg|Silvermist's house la maison d'ondine 2.jpg|Silvermist's house Pixie Hollow Fly Up Map.png pixie hollow.jpg|Frozen Autumm forest Disney Fairies at Pixie Hollow Vidia Tinker Bell Silvermist.jpg|Vidia, Tinker Bell and Silvermist at Disneyland's Pixie Hollow. pixie hollow attraction.jpg pixie hollow attraction.jpg Pixie Dust Tree.jpg|The Pixie Dust tree of Winter Woods. Category:Peter Pan Category:Locations Category:Disney Fairies Category:Kingdoms Category:Disney Fairies locations Category:Once Upon a Time locations Category:Disney INFINITY locations Category:Homes